Come On
Recap Ted, having given up his previous date with his supposedly perfect match, has decided to pursue Robin yet again. Barney (acting on behalf of the Universe) slaps Ted, telling him it's a bad idea. Ted tells them that he will try only one more time, and if it does not work out, he will accept that it is not meant to be. He then surprises her in her apartment with candy, flowers, and a group of musicians with blue instruments (in reference to the Blue French horn he stole for her on their first date). Robin, while surprised, cannot give Ted a definite answer, especially after he learned that Robin's company camping trip is back on and Sandy Rivers is trying to date her now that he is moving on to CNN. Ted finally accuses Robin of ignoring her true feelings and urges her to "touch the ground", but it fails to win her over. Ted walks out frustrated, but breaks his promise by trying to get Robin again by doing a rain dance. After he convinces a girl Barney hooked up with twice to help him (as she has a Ph.D in Native American studies), Ted tries to do a rain dance, which ultimately proves successful, and he then goes over to Robin's. Ted yells up to her from the street, telling her to come down (alluding to his previous demands for her to "touch the ground"), and the two finally become a couple. While Ted is finally finding success, Marshall is encountering the opposite. After having learned about Lily's acceptance into an art fellowship in San Francisco, he begins to worry that their relationship is in danger. Marshall and Lily argue almost non-stop as to what will happen and Lily reveals that, despite having promised herself she would not go, she actually wants to, even though the wedding is only weeks away. Due to the length of their arguments, Marshall and Lily have developed a "pause function", allowing them to temporarily drop the argument to do something else. As the argument reaches a head, Lily tries to pause the argument but Marshall refuses, which leads to the two having sex. As Ted heads back in a cab from Robin's apartment, Future Ted tells his kids that although New York looked the same, in one night everything had changed. Ted's high spirits quickly dampen when he finds Marshall sitting on the steps of the apartment complex in the rain, with Lily having gone to San Francisco and called off the engagement. Ted comforts him, knowing that Marshall has lost the only girl he had ever loved. Continuity *Ted mentions stealing the Blue French Horn for Robin in the when he comes up with his plan to hire a string quartet with blue instruments. *Sandy mentions reading the newspaper to his viewers each morning, a segment of Metro News 1 preiviously referenced in . *Lily feels the consequences of her interview from when Marshall hears the message about it on the answering machine. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Lily and Marshall eventually get back together in . *In , Robin mentions Derek being the last person she dated before Ted, and he indeed was before she and Ted get together here. *Marshall calls dibs when Lily mentions there being one more pudding snack pack in the fridge. His love of pudding snack packs is seen again in and . *Penelope says that she and Barney had sex twice in his car. However, in , he says he never learnt how to drive and demonstrates a fear of driving. This means he once had a car without knowing how to drive it. **Alternatively, Barney could have simply run a play involving renting a fancy car, having it delivered to a parking spot, and using it to seduce women. *In , Robin mentions Ted trying to make it rain (Ted argues that he did in fact make it rain). *Barney informs Ted that waiting naked in a girl's apartment wearing whipped cream underwear does not work. The gang learn about a similar technique for seducing women, waiting completely naked, in . *In , Lily and Marshall "pause" their fight about Marshall accepting a judgeship in New York without telling her, in , despite them deciding to move to Rome so she could be the Captain's art consultant in . They "unpause" the fight in , and Marshall reveals that, after seven years, he still hasn't forgiven Lily for leaving him and going to San Francisco Gallery Ted surprises Robin.png|Ted surprises Robin with a blue string quartet at her apartment. Ted performs a Rain Dance.png|Ted performs a Rain Dance. Ted finnaly gets some rain.png|After some hours, Ted gets some rain. Finnaly Ted starts dating Robin.png|Ted finally gets together with Robin. Marshall after Lily leaves for San Francisco.png|Marshall, after Lily called off the wedding and went to San Francisco. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Robin is talking to Ted through her window her hair is not completly wet. However when she pulls her head in her hair is completly wet. Allusions and Outside References *Robin says she planned to come home and watch Jeopardy!. *Marshall and Lily eat at Red Lobster.'' *Ted jokes to Penelope that he is going to get brain surgery from a guy who's seen some episodes of ER. Music *Air on the G String - Johann Sebastian Bach *This Modern Love - Bloc Party Other Notes *Amy Acker, who played Penelope, previously worked with Alyson Hannigan on several occasions on the TV series Angel, with Hannigan portraying Willow Rosenberg and Acker portraying Fred Burkle. *Alexis Denisof, who plays the recurring character Sandy Rivers, is Alyson Hannigan's husband. He also co-stared with Amy Acker on the TV series ''Angel. *Neil Patrick Harris cried at the end of the episode after he watched it for the first time. Guests * - Penelope * - Vet * - Sandy Rivers *Robert Michael Morris - Lou *Mark Gagliardi - Quartet Leader Reception References External Links * * * uk:Come On Category: Episodes Category:Season 1